


Obligatory Ob'nockgnome "Angst"

by 0zzimandias



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Megalovania (Toby Fox), Memes, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zzimandias/pseuds/0zzimandias
Summary: why would i do this?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Obligatory Ob'nockgnome "Angst"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 in the morning when i was bored and sleep deprive and i gave up trying at the end

An abnormally long amount of time had passed since the last time Ob'nockshai had appeared to Br'aad. Usually he would show up and give his usual spiel about some sort of game in exchange for some sort of bane or boon. But, the young warlock had not seen nor heard from his patron in at least a fortnight. "Obby?" Br'aad called out. "You there? I know it's kinda weird for me to be saying this but I sorta miss you bud."

For several minutes there was no response to the call, but then Br'aad heard the telltale sounds of a clock's slowing hands and a distortion of all the sounds around him. As he heard the familiar sounds of Ob'nockshai's arrival he began to notice the world around him warp as well. He blinked for only a moment and when he had re opened his eyes he found himself in an environment completely unfamiliar to him. A void of black and swirling purples filled his vision as he observed his new surroundings.

It was not long before his eyes landed on a lonely chair in the middle of the void. It seemed to be a normal oak chair that one could find in any tavern or inn. However, what truely caught his attention was the figure sitting upon the chair. It was a shadowy figure with wisps of smoke trailing off of it's form periodically. "Obby? That you?" Br'aad cautiously asked. For a moment there was silence, followed by a long and drawn out sigh. "Yes, my son." The figure Br'aad now knew to be his patron did not move from his position of having his head down and hands covering most of his face. "Is uh... is something wrong? You seem a bit down. Would it help if I played a song? I just wrote this new one called Megal-" Br'aad's enthusiasm was cut short by a hand wearily coming up from off of Ob'nocksahi's downturned head.

"There will be... no need for that." He said tiredly. After taking a breath he began to speak softly, "My son, I have been contemplating the realities that I have been deluding myself with for countless years. The lies that I have told myself and all others. The faulty facade that I have erected so that none may see my shame!" The ancient being was now at the point of shouting his woes at Br'aad. "Uhhh... yeah I don't really... know about any of that... But, I guess you could, like, tell me bout it? If you want?" Br'aad slowly said. "I have never revealed my true form to you, have I son?" The ancient being asked. "Uhhh... no, no you haven't. I mean at first I thought that one guy you always looked like was, y'know, what you looked like. But then you said it wasn't so I've just sort of pictured a giant squid looki-" Br'aad was cut off once again by a hand from Ob'nockshai.

"I believe... that is is high time that I stop lying to myself..." He then flicked the hand he had previously held toward Br'aad. All at once an eruption of black mist erupted from the edritch being's immobile form. Br'aad could not see anything for several seconds while the mist filled his eyes. When the mist finally cleared, standing before Br'aad was not the refined being he was used to seeing when Ob'nockshai made his appearance. What he saw was a small, stout, and gnomish looking man. "Uhhh... so, what uh, are you?" Br'aad asked still unsure of what exactly he was looking at. "I am nothing. I am gnot a gnelf, I am gnot even a gnoblin. My son, I... am a gnome." Ob'nockshai looked down seemingly in shame at revealing his true form.

"Oh." Br'aad said, as that was all he could muster in response to this...interesting revelation.


End file.
